The Vigilante
by activebreakdown
Summary: A hooded individual on a rooftop spies the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, see what happens next.
1. Stealthy Observations

A black shadow ran across the rooftops of Vale, carrying a quiver full of arrows and his collapsible Oneida Kestrel Compound Bow. That same shadow jumped down onto the street, in front of a shop called 'From Dust Till Dawn' while men in black coats followed a redhead in a white jacket.

'4 men in black, A notorious criminal, a little girl and the shop owner,' thought the vigilante. The hooded man snuck in and hid behind a stand.

'Hey, put your hands where I can see them, HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" said one of the men in black, as he drew his sword. Sadly for him, an arrow shot right by and knocked his sword out of his hand. As his sword hit the floor, the girl disappeared in a bunch of roses and the man in black got propelled backward into a window. All the henchmen ran out into the street to fight the girl; who now was standing in the middle of the road with a scythe on her shoulder.

'Damn, these people just get crazier and crazier each day,' thought the hood-wearing archer.

"Now Red, Isn't it past your bedtime. GET HER BOYS!" shouted the thief.

Arrows started towards the criminals before they even had the chance to charge the young girl, however, the last criminal apart from the ringleader couldn't run either as he got launched into the next fortnight by the little girl.

"Now Red, please, don't follow me or I will have to turn this pacifistic bout of violence into a bloodbath." commented the infamous criminal.

The shop owner came to the exterior and as the young girl questioned if he was okay, he nodded so she ran off.

A grey VTOL, stolen from the Atlesian Military and known as a Bullhead, appeared and the nefarious criminal hopped in and took the controls. The original pilot walked out to the side door and opened fire on the petite scythe wielder. The small lady was going to get hit with a projectile made from fire, however, a mysterious lady blocked the aforementioned object.

"Interesting," muttered the archer, "a well trained Huntress is here to save Little Red, I guess I can go home now."

Meanwhile, the detestable duo in the VTOL managed to escape mostly unscathed, apart from a couple scrapes and bruises that will, in time, form.


	2. The Letter

The hooded man finally reached his home. Carefully, he took his hood off and placed his bow on the table. The man, or boy is more acceptable as he is only 16 years of age. With his hair colour resembles that of a raven's feathers, and his eyes holding an azure pool.

The mailbox, nearly empty apart from one letter that inhabits the abyss.

'My dearest child Azul, when you receive this letter I will likely have passed on and so will your father. When you first picked up your bow and arrow you were only a little boy; from then on we knew you were going to be a brilliant archer, but we knew you would also go the route of the vigilante. That is why your father took it upon himself to reserve you a place at Beacon Academy - the best school for hunters in all of the kingdom of Vale. Hopefully, you will take this place and continue our legacy of fighting every evil this world has to offer. You will have to know your creatures of Grimm; so please study the books we have left you until you can tell an alpha from a beta, a nevermore from a griffin et cetera. Ozpin will send you this letter when it is time for you to come in.

Love, Mother.

A tear, a single tear breached to the surface of Azul's face. Then the floodgates opened. A hardened exterior shattered, broken by the soul-crushing memories of the deceased. Gratitude felt towards the departed and their philanthropy.

A knock, a series of knocks emanate from the door. Azul, startled, opened the door. A wave of confusion hits Azul as a man with grey hair steps into his house. Uninvited, an uninvited unintroduced man in a dangerous vigilante's house.

"Hello Azul, you may be wondering who I am. Ozpin is my name." Azul let his guard down, "You see, your parents, before their unexpected departure, asked me to send you that letter and offer you a place in my academy. I am here to do exactly that."

"I accept, however only on my own terms. I am aware of the existence of teams and unless it is absolutely necessary, I would like to be on my own."

"Sadly, teams are necessary, and one more thing. Do not harm any of the students. Especially the Winchester family's own Cardin."


	3. Random Introductions

Azul waited for the big day for a few weeks. However, he was also loathing the meeting with the member of the most loathable family that Azul could think of. Furthermore, he wasn't looking forward to being on a team but if his family thought he should attend Beacon, then he was going to attend Beacon but he would never make friends with the Hunter's equivalent to Roman Torchwick.

A noise, an unpleasant noise of someone vomiting up the contents of their stomach, startled Azul bringing him out of his semi-slumber. In fact, the noise startled Azul so much that he shot up and drew his bow. At this moment, a weapon-obsessed little girl in red, the same girl in red from a few weeks ago, sped up to him and asked him why he drew his bow.

To which he replied, "I was just startled by something, sorry." Luckily for Azul, the little girl now only wanted to talk about weapons. He now knew that she was the lady he helped and that her name was Ruby Rose.

The large personal carrier docked at the port and everyone got off to embark on their newest adventure, also to get away from the smell of vomit but that was only those with extraordinary smell. Azul wandered around the academy grounds before finding the auditorium, nearly empty apart from a lone duo. A 17 year-old boy with long black hair with a pink streak through it, wearing a long green trench coat, and a 17 year-old girl with bright orange hair and a white form-fitting top with a hammer strapped to the back were the only two people in the room.

"But Ren, we need to have a way to signal each other if we get separated during combat. I was thinking a sloth noise. WAIT! What noise do sloths make?" said the hyperactive girl.

"Nora, I don't think sloths make a noise, especially one you can imitate."

"What about a monkey's call?"

"Nora, what about just calling out?"

"But that's no fun Ren, it's not good enough. Oh, who's this?" Nora questioned as she spotted Azul walking to an empty corner at the far side of the Auditorium.

"I did not mean to interrupt your conversation, don't mind me," replied Azul as if it was a normal sentence for him to say. And then the flood of students came through the door.


End file.
